


The Ultimate Punishment for Reserve

by ThedemonCat



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Role Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedemonCat/pseuds/ThedemonCat
Summary: Her original plan was to execute the ultimate gamer chic in the class - Until she saw him.It was like he was in the class, no he was just the brother of the one she saw her self in. yet he made them all happy kept them together. He was perfectedHajime Hinata Punshiment.
Relationships: Class 77 & Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	The Ultimate Punishment for Reserve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, for those reading my Dragon prince's work don't worry there will still be a new chapter up this weekend. I've recently decided to replay the Danganronpa game specifically the second one and then rewatch the anime.
> 
> Somehow after that, I fell down the rabbit hole of reading fanfiction, and I discover that I'm very much into the ones were Hajime and Izuru are twins or the ones were its Hajime that Junko kills not Chiaki to bring the 77th class into despair. So I decided to combine them.
> 
> One thing is that I'm making Izuru talent the Super High school level Analytical mind

For as long as he could remember, Izuru was bored with most things it was all just so easy for him to look at something a figure out how to do. The only thing that never indeed seem to bore Izuru was his Brother Hajime. Unlike himself, his brother could not automatically figure stuff no; he had to work for it even then he was practically good at anything.

When they were younger adults, joke about how Izuru was good at everything but socializing well Hajime was great at socializing but terrible at everything. Or how if the Twins were just one person they would likely be the Ultimate Ultimate that there ever was.

It didn't come to that munch of a surprise to there parents when Hope's peak academy invited Izuru to join them at school. Under the title Super High school level Analytical mind. The only problem was Izuru refused to go to any school where his brother wasn't allowed to be at.

"Hajime can't come to school with you he doesn't have a talent" His mother would try to examine to him, but it did mather Izuru still wanted Hajime to come with him.  
  


In the end, the school agreed that Izuru would be in Hope's peak academy at the main course well Hajime would join the Reverse course program.

Izuru was put into Class 77-B, which wasn’t something that special. Hope’s peak wasn’t like other school students there didn’t have to even go to class as long as they worked on their talents meaning most of his classmate didn’t even show up have the time. 

This was until they got there new Homeroom teacher Chisa Yukizome the Ultimate Housekeeper. She said they were all a bunch of rotten orange wasting their high school experience. She then proceeded to go around, collecting all his classmate to bring them to class.

Unlike the rest of his classmates who sound boring to Izuru, he decided to hang back in the class, and it didn’t matter how munch Miss Yukizome threatened him. This was a mistake when His teacher came back into the classmate with Ryota Mitarai Ultimate Animator Chiaki Nanami the Ultimate Gamer and His brother. Izuru figured that Yukizome must have thought that Hajime was him. To say the teacher was shocked when he saw the two of them was an understatement.

“What the Hell there are two of you” Kazuichi Soda Yelled confused.

“It seems Our Classmate Izuru here as learn the Dark art of Duplicate himself” Gundam Tanaka.

“Ibuki is like super confused” Ibuki Mioda Expressed.

"That Uniform you're in the reverse program," Chisa asked Hajime. Taking a look at Hajime uniform.

"That's right my name Hinata Hajime" Hajime introduced himself to the rest of the class.

"He's my identical Twin brother" Izuru Shared. This allowed the class to take a full look at the Hinata twin who looked a lot like there were still a few differences between them.

As time went past Hajime become closer to Class 77-B as Izuru would bring him to all of the class gatherings. Hajime got close with Chiaki the most as the two of them enjoyed playing with Gala Omega together even if Chiaki always beat him.

Which is why when Junko Enoshima saw she knew he was going to be perfect. She had already brought their teacher over to despair. She would initially use their clas rep the ultimate gamer, but no death would give them even more despair.

* * *

Hajime was nervous. He was following Yukizome in the hallway of the school underground bunker. The more they walked through the hallways that just seemed to never end with there twisting and turn.

“Were Here” Chisa Beamed stoping in tracking at random.  
Here were was here Hajime Thought to himself. He could see anything just an empty at a time like this Hajime really wished he could talk to his brother about it. Maybe he was missing something that Izuru would be able to see.

“It kind of Silly how your only just the Twin of one my classmate yet your brought everyone together” Yukizome Chimed in Turing to face Hajime with her usually smiling face and Hajime didn’t need his brother talent to tell there was something off.

“Even Chika could do what you did with her games; not like you Hajime Hinata the Reserve course student, you become friends which each on of those rotten oranges” Chisa Grinned reaching over to hold Hajime shoulders.

“That’s why you were chosen” Chisa Congratulated.

“Yukizome-Sensei...I need to find my brother” Hajime Cautioned it was rare for them to be separate for very long. But it was to late Hajime looked at Chisa face one last time as he was pushed into the elevator that opens behind him.

“Get Ready for Punishment time Hinata Kun.”

* * *

It hurt everything hurt so badly. Hajime thought as he walked through the maze. He feels what he think was trick down his face after being hit in the face with a metal ball.  
Hajime could help himself screaming when he active one of the traps and a mental spear went through his sneaker, impaling his left foot.

“Upupupu!”The voice of that one put him in here Cheered coming on to the minor Hajime was leaning against.

“Look at you go Little Hajime Hinata guess you are something, not Just some Puppy dog that Follows his Twin brother around” Junko Giggled mocking Hajime pain.

“What did you do to Yukizome,” Hajime asked….. “Why are you doing this too.”  
Junko on her Monitor screen watching one of her very first adempts at an execution.

“Why for Despair….I turn your teacher on my side, and you are going to help Me turn your classmate on to the side of Despair with your death” Junko Boasted.

“You would get away with this Enoshima” Hajime Warned.  
He could die here not yet. He still wanted to make more memory with his friends to laugh and smile with them. Hajime wanted to spend more time with his brother.  
Izuru still as trouble making friends I still need to teach him how to.  
He wanted to tell Chiaki about how he felt about her.  
“Once they get one taste of despair they’ll be addicted to the Sweetness that it can bring them” Junko Beraggd her grind only get bigger and bigger. 

“That class rep was right games are fun and your like my very one avatar to what I wish” The Ultimate Despair giggled as she was Hajime continue his way through the maze.

“Quick go left” Junko Exclaimed as blade come brailling toward Hajime from his left side. He had just managed to avoid them by moving to his right, but some of the blades still managed to cut his left arms up.

“Booo this game broken” Junko Pounded.

I will not Die here Hajime thought to himself, and then he saw it.

**GOAL!!!!!!**

It was right there paint on the large wooden door only a few feet away. He was almost free; he was so close he could feel.  
With his limp on the left side, Hajime reached for the doorknob to open up the door. He at tears in his eye yet a smile on his mouth as weakly pulled the door open. 

I did Hajime thinks smiling to himself. The light was blinding him when He opens the door.

But he saw them all his friends and brother standing there waiting for him.

Kazuichi

Gundham

Sonia

Fuyuhiko

Peko

Nagito

Teruteru

Nekomaru

Akane...

Imposter

Mahiru

Hiyoko

Ibuki

Mikan

Yukizome-sensei.

His Brother Izuru

Chikai

It hurt everything hurt so badly. Hajime thought as he walked through the door

"I'm Back everyone" Hajime smiled, reaching for the hands of his teacher. 

Wait this wrong Hajime thought as he notices the smile from Chisa faces vanished, then he felt himself get punished back again. Hajime only had a few seconds to look a the sliver spear going through before he fell back into something he thinks even more spears.

It's hard to think Now with the pain.

"I'm sorry everyone"Hajime Whispered to him. As the spears went out of his body, dropping him on to the floor.

With that, Hajime Hinata took his final breath.

* * *

The students that made up the 77th clas of Hope peaking academy were all standing in a circle watching screens show their friends with Spears going all throughout his body. Once trying desperately to go and save, they were now all Smiling wanted to watch his death, again and again, to feel the despair over and over.

“This feeling I need more of it” They cried all except on.  
Izuru kept looking at the screen still with the little bit of Hope. Hajime couldn’t leave him.

“You Promised….”Izuru Trembled “You told me that you would stay with me.”  
Only when Izuru used his Analytical skills to see on the screen that his brother was no longer breather that he fell into despair with the rest of his class.

* * *

The weird Bunny Usami told them they need to collect Hope Fragments by meeting all of her classmates on the island trip with her. Being the Super High school level, Gamer Chiaki was that good with other people deciding to treat it like game. She was almost done just two more people left to go.  
Chiaki was Happy when she walked into the lounge room where she saw the two boys. The one with long black hair was reading a book with Chiaki had no idea where he got it from well the other one was sleeping curled up on the red-eyed boy Lap.

“Hi, I’m Nanami Chiaki the super high school level Gamer” Chiaki Expressed, reaching her hand out to the boys.

“I’m Izuru Hinata Super High school level Analytical mind. ”Izuru introduced himself “The sleeping figure over here is my brother Hajime.”  
Izuru quickly shook his brother awake. Hajime opens his eye look forward at the girl in front of them.

“Hello, I’m Hajime Hinata” Hajime Yawned rubbing his eyes. “I don’t remember what my talent is”

When asking neither could Izuru remember what his brother talent was they decide to drop the conversion when Hajime had fallen back to sleep?

Everyone went downhill when there was a fun school trip turned into a killing game by that Monokuma bear.   
When it was revealed that Hajime was the traitor working with the future foundation, Chiaki was heartbroken when they had to send him to his punishment for killing Nagtio even if he did mean to. If Chiaki was heartbroken, then Izuru devastated.  
The usually stoic Izuru who didn’t show emotion that munch cried and begged for his brother to stay with him. As Hajime and Monomi who volunteered to go with him.

* * *

"To get ride of despair would be to get of hope" Izuru Observed him and his classmate had woken up from the Neo world project, and we're now trying to stop the real Ryota Mitarai from unleashing his Hope brainwashing video on to the world.

"You will never no How Much I miss Hajime" Izuru Murmured.  
Thinking all about his Twin brother, How even if he was terrible at most things he tried to Hajime always managed to keep trying hoping that one thing would stick and he would gain his own Ultimate talent.   
Izuru then thought open AI Hajime that he meet in the program. He was still his brother even if he kept falling asleep or forgetting words in the middle of speaking to people.

"But I can't act like Hajime didn't exist; I have to keep on living for him."

The former Remnants of despair managed to convince Ryoto not to unleash the rest of the video but come to Jabberwock Island with them to seek their redemption from what they had done.

* * *

"When you enter the Neo world program an Ai was created" The spirited of Hajime who was holding on to Usami began explaining to his brother.  
Izuru and his classmate were on a boat given to them to return to Jabberwock island after they took credit for the Killing game of the future foundation.

"To Keep an Eye on everyone….Code Name Hajime"  
Izuru figured they must have got records of how Hajime death was what drove them all to despair.

"First, images of the ideal administrator were brought out of all your memories. Those images were supposed to be combined into one personality. But there wasn't any need. You all had the same image in your minds. Because you all had someone you longed to see again, from the bottom of your hearts" Hajime Explained turned to face his brother smiling.

"I'm not a perfect match of him" Hajime added in. "But thank you for being my brother and not letting me die in Vain." 

"Now, let's go. We're all going to make our future together!" Hajime Exclaimed.  
He watched his Brother Izuru walk off to join his classmate on this ship to enjoy their food.

Hajime Hinata's spirit quietly disappeared now only existing in the memory of his friends and Twin brother.


End file.
